<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe by PerpetuaLilium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909442">Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetuaLilium/pseuds/PerpetuaLilium'>PerpetuaLilium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Closeted Character, Drabble, Episode: s03e10 Fascination, Gay Character, Gen, Lesbian Character, mlm/wlw solidarity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetuaLilium/pseuds/PerpetuaLilium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir see when they look at each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir &amp; Kira Nerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble is inspired by a post I made on Tumblr about Nerys and Julian's latent attraction to each other in "Fascination". What if what they're attracted to is a feeling of being "safe" with each other that they don't know how to explain?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Nerys looks at Julian—with his lunches with Garak that he always looks forward to as if it’s the first time, forced and overstated manner with women, endless appetite for racquetball or darts with the Chief, fey manner, cultured voice, wide eyes—she feels safe. She doesn't know why. </p>
<p>When Julian looks at Nerys—with her strained expressions of love and desire for Bareil, brash unconcern for the opinions of other men, complete lack of patience with Quark, willingness to go on outings with Dax even to places like the holosuite—he feels safe. He doesn’t know why either.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>